The Candy Floss Collection
by TheRealHoldim
Summary: Sweedy plus Fluff equals Candy Floss. One day, this thought popped into my head. Here's my fluffy Sweedy one-shots that will hopefully make you feel good inside, and give an insight into the villains' lives. Any ideas are welcomed, and I'll update whenever I have written a new story.
1. Contents

**I do not own any of the recognisable characters or places.**

**Contents:**

1. Candy Canes:

A fun one-shot written on Christmas, for Christmas.

Candy is excited for Christmas. Sweet Tooth...not so much.

Also the introduction of their pet cheetahs, Mike and Ike.

2. Winning:

How Sweet Tooth's card playing and kissing relates to Candy's status.

Though it really should be, this isn't a humorous story.

3. Move:

Sweet Tooth and Candy play a game.

Pointless fluff.


	2. Candy Canes

**My Christmas present to you.**

**Candy Canes:**

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Sweet Tooth started awake as Candy shook his arm. Once he realised that it was her causing the disturbance, he promptly shoved her off the bed onto the floor.

"C'mon SweeTart, wake up! It's here! It's finally Christmas!"

With a groan, he rolled onto his front and tried to ignore the shouting in his ear.

"Get up! I wanna see what you got me!"

"Jus' a couple more hours, Candy."

He hoped that she would leave him alone so he could sleep a little longer. Sweet Tooth had been busy the past few days securing one of Candy's gifts, and he thought the least she could was give him peace for a few hours.

No such luck.

"But, SweeTart, I wanna open my presents now."

She pouted to add to the effect, but then realised his face continued to be hidden in the pillow.

"Hey, are you even listening to me? I've been waiting ages for today, and you just wanna go ahead and spoil it."

"That's my plan."

Candy grabbed the cushion underneath Sweet Tooth's head, and began to pull it away. He swiftly got hold of the opposite side to her, and tried to take it back.

"We. Are. Getting. Up. NOW."

With each word, Candy tugged the pillow harder.

"No. We. Are. NOT."

A few moments passed as they glared at each other and pulled on the cushion, until it finally split open. Candy went to punch Sweet Tooth in the face, and quickly a fight escalated as he kicked her in the stomach.

Eventually Sweet Tooth gained the upper hand as he pinned Candy down on the bed. He placed his head above hers to watch her expression, and held on to her shoulder and waist to prevent her from moving.

"You never speak like that to me again. Got it?"

Candy pitifully shook her head up and down to show her understanding, but winced when pain spread through her neck.

"I say when we do things, not you. You follow me."

She nodded again under his treacherous glare.

Sweet Tooth's expression suddenly softened as he pressed a finger hard against one of the new bruises along Candy's arm. She grinned back as she harshly prodded an injury on his shoulder that she had inflicted earlier.

Then she was intertwining her figures into his hair as he held her tightly to him; kissing passionately. They continued this for many moments, before Sweet Tooth pulled away. He raised his eyebrows at Candy as he tried to gain his breath back.

"Are you sure you want to get out of bed, yet?"

**ooooo**

Sweet Tooth decided that it was unlikely that he could fall asleep again now, and went to get dressed for the day. Candy had just slipped her blue nightie back on instead of changing into proper clothes, but he felt that it was unnecessary for her to on a special occasion. Anyway, she knew that it was his favourite.

This gave Candy extra time to prepare breakfast, and everything was ready when Sweet Tooth walked into the kitchen. She presented the food with a smile, but he seemed more interested in something else.

"Where are the henchmen?"

He looked around the room inquisitively as he took a seat at the table.

"Oh, I thought they could have the day off. It is Christmas, after all! I just told them to go, and they all went home. Not before I gave them each one of those special candy canes you've been saving, of course!"

Sweet Tooth stopped eating as he glanced at Candy.

"You what?"

She immediately panicked at his disapproval.

"S-Sorry, I just thought you wouldn't need 'em today is all, and-"

"No, no, no. I don't have any problem with that. It's just...what candy canes did you use?"

"You know the ones; those blue and pink things. You said they all needed to go, so I got rid of them for you."

"I said that they all needed to go to the ORPHANAGE! Those contained Candy Toxin, and were meant to have been delivered there days ago! Great, thanks for killing the goons, Candy."

She looked at him in disbelief for a few seconds, before bursting into tears.

"I-I didn't m-m-mean to!"

Sweet Tooth rolled his eyes as she continued to blubber, and opened his arms.

"Why don't you take a seat on my lap?"

After a few moments of thought, Candy dove onto him and buried herself into his chest.

"I'm so, so sorry."

He sighed as he stroked her hair to calm her.

"It's okay, Candy. Honestly, it's fine."

This made her cry harder, so he gently took her by the shoulders and pulled her slightly away to look at her face.

"I would have needed to get rid of them soon, anyway. You just saved me a job. Now, smile for me."

Slowly her tears stopped flowing, and her mouth turned up into a grin.

"Sorry for overreacting, SweeTart. I guess that accident can be one of my presents to you."

"Of course. Now, speaking of presents..."

Candy quickly jumped off Sweet Tooth's lap, and started pulling his arm towards their lounge.

"What did you get me, what did you get me?"

He couldn't help but smile at her childish behaviour, and allowed himself to be dragged out of the kitchen.

**ooooo**

"Is there anymore?"

Candy looked round at the massive pile of toys, stuffed animals, lingerie, and a few plants, that she had been given by Sweet Tooth and Poison Ivy. She frowned as she saw that there was now nothing left under the brightly decorated tree, and she turned to her boyfriend hopefully.

"Nope, that's it. Really you should be thankful for all this, Candy. There's way more than last year."

She went to Sweet Tooth and hugged him, but it was clear that she was disappointed.

"I am, SweeTart, but I just love unwrapping them. Not knowing what's inside as you gently pull away the paper..."

"Honey, you tear them apart like an animal. It's going to take you ages to clean this mess up."

Candy's frown deepened as she surveyed the destruction she had created. Wrapping paper was everywhere you looked, and she was amazed at how much there had been for, what she saw as, her small amount of presents. Sweet Tooth walked over to her gift pile, and picked up a cheetah toy.

"You've been pestering me about this for weeks. Why don't you play with it?"

Candy took it from his hands and stroked its fur.

"I really love cheetahs. I wish I had one of my own. A real one..."

Sweet Tooth grinned as he took hold of one of Candy's arms and led her over to the door of the storage cupboard.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

She looked at him in confusion, but he just gestured to the door handle.

"I don't understand what-"

Candy let out an ear-splitting screech as she saw what was in the cupboard. Two cheetah cubs were inside, each with a pink bow around their necks. She quickly went to pick them up, and let out a few more shrieks as they cuddled up to her.

"SweeTart...oh, SweeTart, I love you."

"Make sure you look after them properly, okay? I had to go through a lot just to get them here."

One nipped at Candy's finger, and she squealed in excitement.

"Oh, SweeTart! Where did you get them?"

"Where do you think? Gotham Zoo, of course! Don't worry, we covered our tracks well."

He sighed as he realised that Candy wasn't listening to him. She was now sitting on the floor, tickling her new pets' bellies. Sweet Tooth knelt beside her, and stroked his fingers through one of the cheetah's fur.

"They're both boys. What do you want to call them?"

Candy thought for a few seconds, and then turned proudly to Sweet Tooth.

"Mike and Ike!"

She suspected that he would be pleased with her choice of names, but was surprised to see him frown.

"What's wrong with those?"

"It's just, we already have two henchmen called Mike and Ike and I don't want to reuse the names. We don't want people to think we're unimaginative."

"I guess you're right..."

Candy sighed in disappointment, but suddenly clicked her fingers.

"The candy canes! I killed the henchmen anyway, so we won't have two Mikes and Ikes!"

"Hm...That's fine, then. I suppose if they haven't died yet, I'll just kill them for you when they get back. I can say that it's for slacking off work."

"But SweeTart, I told them-"

She cut off when she saw his familiar evil smile, and she returned it. She really hoped that they were still alive, now.

Sweet Tooth leaned over and kissed Candy, then stood up.

"I hope you enjoyed your presents as much as I did watching you open them. Hungry?"

**ooooo**

Candy hadn't stopped fussing over the cheetahs all day. When she and Sweet Tooth had been eating dinner (kindly donated by an unsuspecting family) she had lifted them onto the table to feed turkey to, and even when they had taken a nap she had laid down beside them.

Sweet Tooth was pleased that she liked his gift, but now he was starting to get annoyed. Usually he enjoyed Christmas with Candy as they could spend some time alone together, but she had barely acknowledged him for the rest of the day. So when she asked her latest request-that the cheetahs slept on their bed tonight-he flatly refused.

"Candy, they are NOT sharing a bed with us. When I bought-got them for you, I didn't think that they'd be a higher priority to me."

"Sorry, SweeTart, I'll make it up to you..."

"With them sleeping in the bed? I don't think so! I am NOT agreeing to this!"

He had been adamant about that fact, so he wasn't sure why now he was lying in bed with Candy and two cheetahs nestled beside him. Eventually she must have started crying, and he found it hard to resist her baby blues.

"Thank you, SweeTart. I love you."

He murmured an agreement as Candy kissed him. She pulled herself closer to him, but yelped as she realised that Ike was pressed between them. She shifted away from Sweet Tooth so she didn't crush the cheetah, and moved Mike from where he rested against her head to the gap created by Ike. Sweet Tooth groaned as Candy quickly fell asleep on the other side of the bed, and he had no way of reaching her with the cubs in the way.

As he tried to follow Candy's example despite the lack of her extra warmth, he felt something rub against his arm. He looked to see Mike lying asleep beside him, looking content as he rested. Sweet Tooth gently stroked the cheetah under his chin, and grinned.

"I guess you're not that bad. And...I guess I did enjoy Christmas this year. I always do with Candy."

He continued to fuss over Mike until another hand came to rest over his. Sweet Tooth looked across the bed to see Candy smiling at him.

"I really did enjoy Christmas."

**The Joker and Harley Quinn have two pet hyenas, Bud and Lou. Talking with Xenovia77, we came up with the perfect pets for Sweet Tooth and Candy to have instead. Then we forgot that, and decided on cheetahs.  
H-Harley, Hyenas  
C-Candy, Cheetahs**

**I welcome all reviews and ideas for stories! They can be as detailed or basic as you want, and can be for Candy Floss, or stories about any characters you like!  
**


	3. Winning

**This idea nearly became like an "Almost Got 'Im" (BTAS) inspired fic, but went quite differently. It's all fixed on the Sweedy relationship, and not on other villains.**

**For many reasons, the Penguin is still alive in this story.**

**Winning:**

Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot often invited the more notorious Gotham villains to play poker at the Iceberg Lounge. Although it would be damaging to his social reputation if he was seen with the likes of these criminals, the meetings were important to keep up good relationships with his more threatening clients. And there was enough security to make sure that no-one discovered that Oswald sometimes liked to be referred to as the Penguin.

These card evenings were of a flexible time. At the most; once a week, but if many of the Rogues were incarcerated, the meetings could go as few as once every six months. Two-Face, the Riddler and Killer Croc were frequent attenders, although the latter would never win a round. Women were generally banned, but Poison Ivy would occasionally join in to make a point by beating the boys at their own game, and to secure business deals.

Sweet Tooth would also be invited as one of the most powerful men in Gotham, although he had a similar reception to Ivy. The rest were slightly frightened of him, and annoyed by his cutting remarks, but that wasn't the main reason for the dislike they held for Sweet Tooth.

He almost always won.

Sweet Tooth rather enjoyed playing cards as he could show off while doing it, and win a lot of money, too. Of course everyone believed that he was cheating, or just exceptionally skilled at poker, but he liked to think that he had luck on his side.

Because of the unspoken "No Girls Allowed" rule, Candy would be left at home while Sweet Tooth attended these meetings. Initially she was irritated that she would have to be separated from her SweeTart, especially when she heard Ivy sometimes showed up, but she accepted that she couldn't be a part of the card club.

It was enough for her that, every time Sweet Tooth was about to leave, he would kiss her on the cheek and say that it was to gain him luck's favour. Then when he returned, she would be rewarded for aiding him in winning.

Or punished if he lost.

After a short time, this had become a familiar ritual between them, and whenever Sweet Tooth put on his coat hung beside the back door, Candy would turn her face ready for him.

This is why it was such a surprise to Candy when, one day, Sweet Tooth cupped her chin in his hand and pressed his lips to hers. Her shock was intensified as after he quickly pulled away, he invited her to join him to that night's meeting. Barely as soon as she had muttered a "yes," he had dragged her out of the door and into the car.

Candy had spent the majority of that evening sat on the floor beside Sweet Tooth's chair in complete silence. He had warned her about the consequences if she misbehaved while on their journey to the Iceberg Lounge, and she had no intention of disobeying his wishes. It seemed that the men there were more interested in her appearance to what she had to say anyway, so it was easy for her just to listen into their conversation without being forced to join in.

Although it was a highly uncomfortable occasion for Candy on the concrete ground, and because of having to strain her neck to look up at the gathered men, she was overjoyed to have gone. It meant that she could be close to her SweeTart, and that he trusted her enough to go with him. Plus, she could check that he really was spending his time playing cards.

It appeared that Sweet Tooth was pleased with her too, so he took her to the next meeting as well. This time he allowed her to sit in front of his legs, which Candy greatly preferred. Because of his proximity to the table, she was now mostly hidden underneath it. She had a suspicion that this move had something to do with the looks she had received from the previous evening.

Candy couldn't see much of the men at all now, apart from their legs. She passed the time by fussing around with Sweet Tooth's shoelaces, and continuously trying to glance up at his face as he played. She was impressed by how well he was doing against the other Rogues, and by the end of the night he had won most of the rounds.

As his good luck charm, Sweet Tooth praised the winnings on Candy. She knew that deep-down he didn't believe in such things, and that she had no part in his successes, but she wasn't going to deny his indulgence.

Now they both prepared to go to the poker matches, and Candy was allowed to stay seated in her place before Sweet Tooth. For this new arrangement he still kissed her before they left, but he changed the ritual so he always touched her lips.

It was from here that Candy started to rapidly gain respect and a better position amongst the Rogues. Again, it was in the good luck habit that she noticed the change that was about to happen. When Sweet Tooth kept attached to her for many more moments than usual, it meant that she had earned herself a place on the arm of his chair.

Here she could see the whole table, and be even closer to ST than before. It was easily the best point she had been at so far, and she took pride in sitting right next to her Candy Prince of Crime. Most would have been more pleased to have a chair of their own, but Candy was happier just the way it was.

It was still forbidden for her to speak without first being spoken to, but when, on her fifth evening sat in this new position, she paid attention to Sweet Tooth's cards, she couldn't help herself. She made sure to lean as close as she could get to him before whispering in his ear the moves that she had decided upon. He gave her a look which wasn't difficult to decipher, but to her surprise, he played the game exactly as she had instructed.

And ended up winning all of the money.

It was clear that the other Rogues were disgruntled with this result, but they allowed it to pass. Candy was a part of Sweet Tooth, so it was silently declared that this was not a breach of Penguin's rules. Anyway, Two-Face was allowed to confer with himself.

Candy's actions meant significant changes in how she was treated during the poker matches. Sweet Tooth would pull her onto his lap to sit, though he still held the cards in his hand. The two of them would talk to each other in hushed tones; commenting on strategies or making fun of the other players. They didn't quieten their laughter however, to the great annoyance of everyone else. Candy was also free to take part in the group discussions, and interact with each of them. This usually led to her and Sweet Tooth in fits of giggles, while the others looked angry or hurt.

This also reflected how their ritual had developed into waiting until they exited their home before Sweet Tooth would kiss Candy, pressed up against the door, as he fumbled around in his pocket for his keys to lock up.

There would be the times that Sweet Tooth came alone, or Candy would be a team separate from him. These marked the disagreements between the couple, and were uncomfortable for all present at the poker night.

But then at the next meeting Candy would be back on her SweeTart's lap, now holding their cards in her hands, as his rested on her waist. They would resume their luck wishing procedure and whispered gossiping; again seeming to live for the other's presence.

Sweet Tooth and Candy knew what the others said behind their backs; about their childish attitudes but not so childish actions, but they didn't care. It was all part of the game.

And they always won.

**My biggest fear for this was that it would become repetitive. But after coming up with the idea (I really don't know how), it worked best with all of the progressions in it. How Candy sits in a more prominent place each time, and is more involved, represents how she is becoming more respected by the Rogues, and by Sweet Tooth. It is from his greater trust in her how she becomes a higher class villain, and they both benefit from it. The varying kisses show how Sweet Tooth becomes needier of Candy as their relationship develops...and for the Sweedy feels.**

**Please feel free to review or PM me ideas, things you like about my writing, or any improvements I could make. I'm still a young fanfic author, after all.**


	4. Move

**Move:**

"I saw it, you moved!"

"No, I did not! I'm still standing right here."

"I know you did! Okay, I'll let it pass. Just don't do it again."

Sweet Tooth stared closely at Candy, as she glared back at him. Both stood completely still; hands by their sides and feet together, about a metre apart.

"You know you're only saying that because you're afraid you'll lose."

"Me, lose?! I haven't moved a muscle, but you've been fidgeting ever since we started this silly game."

"It's silly, huh? Then why don't you end it?"

He grinned at her, as she put on a smug expression.

"Oh, you're not getting me that easily. I have a lot more self-control than you; that's obvious to everyone."

"Strange that you feel that you have to prove it, then."

"Hey! This isn't my fault!"

"It's not mine, either!"

Both looked at each other suspiciously, as they tried to remember exactly how this had all come to be.

"So, I guess it just...happened."

"Great, Candy. We've been testing each other for weeks by using a game that we both randomly started playing."

"Hm...Actually, I think it was you who created it. All that talk about how I kept pestering you while you were working, and then you wanted to see if I really could hold back."

"It was interesting to know that you couldn't."

"Stop it! I'm calmer than you. Look, you're shaking."

Candy pointed to Sweet Tooth's hand, which had indeed started to tremble.

"Well, you're finger just moved again! You really need to think about what you do before you do it."

"I think a lot more than you do!"

He merely snorted at her protest. They continued to face each other in silence for a few more minutes, until Gob knocked on the office door.

"Uh, Boss-"

"I'm busy. Go away."

"But, err, the Bat's just been seen near the docks and you said you wanted to speak to him."

"I said that I'm busy! Can't you see that?!"

"You've just been standing still for-"

Sweet Tooth suddenly raised his hands in frustration and annoyance spread across his features.

"Fine. Fine! Right, I'll go."

He quickly crossed the short distance to Candy, and roughly grabbed her waist.

"Don't think this means that you win."

She didn't get to reply, as he pushed his lips against hers. After a few moments, he pulled away to scowl at her.

"There, happy now?"

Candy smiled up at him as she nodded.

"Very, very happy."

Sweet Tooth leaned back in to kiss her again, but was interrupted.

"Boss, we need to go before..."

Gob trailed off at the look his employer was giving him. However, Sweet Tooth then sighed and took hold of Candy's hand as he pulled her towards the door.

"Round up the men, and then we'll go. I wonder what surprises the Dork Knight will have for us this time!"

As they all left the room, he didn't notice Candy turn around to Gob and mouth to him.

"_Thank you_."

**I guess you can make meaningful observations from this about their relationship and the power Candy has over Sweet Tooth which he doesn't realise, but I admit I wrote this purely for the feels. I initially wasn't going to write this and keep it in my head, but it wanted to be recorded.**

**That's two CF stories in a row about games, but that's just a coincidence. I have lots more ideas to come.**

**Favourites are like hearing Jeff say a candy pun, and a review like a mind hug.**


End file.
